


История о двух драконах

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Isfir



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Перевод фикаA Tale of Two DragonsbyMajorasMasksИллюстрации:1.Танец2.Осколки3.ЗнатьПримечания от автора:- Спойлеры до арки Вано.- Предварительное название было «История/Истории о двух драконах», и я решила использовать «Сказка о двух драконах», так как заметила сходство тем между текстом и диккенсовской «Историей о двух городах» (в основном, темы возрождения, памяти и судьбы).- Расхождения с каноном, частично AU (события происходят в будущем мира One Piece).- Пейринг Драгон/Дофламинго – скорее драма, чем романтическая история.- Росинант играет небольшую, но ключевую роль.- Персонажи могут быть ООС, так как они частично оригинальные, но при этом имеют память каноничных персонажей.- В каноне разница в возрасте Дофламинго и Драгона составляет более десяти лет, но для сюжета мне нужно было, чтобы в моей истории они была меньшей.- Между реинкарнациями Дофламинго и Росинанта разница в возрасте два года, как и в каноне.- Рейтинг PG-13, так как в истории нет откровенных или графичных моментов, но некоторый спорный контент и жестокость присутствуют, так что читайте на свой страх и риск (кроме того, в тексте много страха и эмоциональных травм).- Я старалась последовательно использовать британский английский на протяжении всего текста, а также формальный стиль (особенно для Драгона).- В этой истории есть отсылки на другие фики и фанарты по OP, а также на другие манга/книги/песни – развлекитесь, отыскивая их все!
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Dragon
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880869
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	История о двух драконах

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [A Tale of Two Dragons](https://www.deviantart.com/majorasmasks/art/One-Piece-A-Tale-of-Two-Dragons-AU-fanfic-843324207) by [MajorasMasks](https://www.deviantart.com/majorasmasks)  
> Иллюстрации:  
> 1\. [Танец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917217)  
> 2\. [Осколки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917433)  
> 3\. [Знать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917592)
> 
> Примечания от автора:  
> \- Спойлеры до арки Вано.  
> \- Предварительное название было «История/Истории о двух драконах», и я решила использовать «Сказка о двух драконах», так как заметила сходство тем между текстом и диккенсовской «Историей о двух городах» (в основном, темы возрождения, памяти и судьбы).  
> \- Расхождения с каноном, частично AU (события происходят в будущем мира One Piece).  
> \- Пейринг Драгон/Дофламинго – скорее драма, чем романтическая история.  
> \- Росинант играет небольшую, но ключевую роль.  
> \- Персонажи могут быть ООС, так как они частично оригинальные, но при этом имеют память каноничных персонажей.  
> \- В каноне разница в возрасте Дофламинго и Драгона составляет более десяти лет, но для сюжета мне нужно было, чтобы в моей истории они была меньшей.  
> \- Между реинкарнациями Дофламинго и Росинанта разница в возрасте два года, как и в каноне.  
> \- Рейтинг PG-13, так как в истории нет откровенных или графичных моментов, но некоторый спорный контент и жестокость присутствуют, так что читайте на свой страх и риск (кроме того, в тексте много страха и эмоциональных травм).  
> \- Я старалась последовательно использовать британский английский на протяжении всего текста, а также формальный стиль (особенно для Драгона).  
> \- В этой истории есть отсылки на другие фики и фанарты по OP, а также на другие манга/книги/песни – развлекитесь, отыскивая их все!

Давным-давно океан был расколот на две половины.

Никому, кроме нескольких отважных искателей приключений, не удалось исследовать его самые отдаленные уголки. Делать это им помогали друзья и сверхъестественные силы, полученные от Дьявольских фруктов и Воли — воплощения человеческих устремлений. 

Но только легенды остались от тех древних времен. Сохранились истории о пиратах, королях и драконах.

А недавно со дна воссоединенного океана всплыла одна еще более древняя легенда: ветер нашептал историю о родственных душах, людях с сильной связью между собой, чьи дремлющие силы пробудятся, когда они встретят друг друга.

Это история о двух существах, объединенных судьбой.

**История о двух драконах**

**Пролог**

_ Давным-давно жили два пернатых дракона. _

_ Их мир был бирюзовым и белым, морские оттенки покрывали его землю и небо. _

_ Один из драконов был соткан из света и всегда оставлял за собой руины, тогда как второй был проклятым существом, подарившим многим новую жизнь. _

_ Однажды белый дракон упал с неба. Он потерял все и всех, и жизнь скоро покинула бы его. _

_ Эту историю услышал другой дракон и начал искать его с любопытством в сердце и предложением для него в уме. _

_ Когда он нашел несчастное создание, он заревел: «Я здесь, чтобы сделать тебя своим!» _

_ Затем он добавил более мягким, но серьезным тоном: «Открой глаза. Ты выживешь, но тебе придется отказаться от своего света». _

_ Услышав это, умирающий дракон посмотрел на свое зеркальное отражение сквозь полуприкрытые веки: его безжизненные глаза увидели другого дракона, такого же, как он, но с красной чешуей и черными перьями на месте шелковистой кожи и с гривой, похожей на увядшие цветы. _

_ «Разве я не умру без моего света?» — спросил дракон усталым голосом, уже лишенным жизни. _

_ «Твой свет слишком сильный, — ответил черный дракон. — Он уничтожает любого, кто подойдет слишком близко, и он начал пожирать даже твою душу». _

_ Существо с розовыми перьями изогнуло свои тонкие усы и кивнуло. Никогда раньше он не склонял голову ни перед кем, но после поражения от Короля Обезьян он начал сомневаться в себе. Действительно ли ему — самому яркому из небесных драконов — суждено властвовать над всеми остальными? _

_ Черный дракон улыбнулся ему. «Ты принял мудрое решение», — сказал он, как змея, обвивая кольцами несчастное существо, когда-то сияющее, а теперь лишь бледное подобие себя. _

_ Два пернатых дракона спаривались шестнадцать дней, и их чешуя, гривы и рога сливались в новое мифическое существо цвета полярного сияния. Его глаза были полны честолюбия и милосердия, новорожденное создание больше не сияло, как солнце, сжигая каждого на своем пути, но не был он и изгоем, вынужденным скрываться в тени. Теперь он мог летать над облаками и играть с пенистыми волнами на море, принося справедливость тем, кто жаждал свободы. _

_ Века прошли, и пурпурный дракон в конце концов исчез в глубинах изумрудного океана. Легенда гласит, что он все еще покоится на морском дне, уравновешивая противоположные силы, которые выковывают мир, и его мощное рычание иногда достигает поверхности и устремляется выше. _

\---

Мужчина с волосами цвета воронова крыла взглянул на заголовок первой страницы рукописи, которую он только что закончил читать.

«История о двух драконах».

Все началось с этой истории. Он получил еще несколько рукописей после этой, но больше всего ему понравилась сказка о драконах — возможно, из-за его собственного имени.

Драгон вздохнул. Он взял рукопись, положил пачку бумаги в ящик стола и закрыл его. Затем он посмотрел на резюме, лежащее перед ним.

Джокер.

Псевдоним, конечно.

Живет на отдаленном острове в Норт Блю, двадцать один год…

Этот начинающий писатель был на десять лет моложе его самого, и все же его слова рождали истории вне времени, раздвигающие границы таких поверхностных понятий, как возраст и время.

«Очарован. Даже соблазнен».

Он ни за что бы не признался, что чувствует притяжение к самому писателю, — по крайней мере, не сейчас.

Для начала, он не знает его лично.

Это было… любопытно. В стиле Джокера не было ничего особенного — Драгон был редактором достаточно долго, чтобы понимать это, — но манера письма так передавала эмоции, что ты мгновенно погружался в его истории.

Иногда Драгон даже воображал себе человека, скрывающегося за именем писателя. Как он сидит, когда пишет? Скрестив колени или выпрямив спину за старым деревянным столом? Или, может быть, лежит на спине, раскинув ноги и растянувшись на диване? Какие у него руки? Сильные и жилистые или узкие с тонкими пальцами, как у пианиста? Смуглый он или белокожий? Какую музыку он любит?

«Я слишком увлекся им».

И еще, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь? У него есть семья или он на свете совсем один?

«Так же, как и я…»

У него есть друзья? Может быть, любовник?

Хватит!

Драгон поднялся и беспокойно выглянул в окно. Он хотел узнать его, этого Джокера.

Странная тревога сжала сердце. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на резюме, лежащее на столе, и переписал адрес, внеся его в маленький ежедневник, который всегда носил с собой. Затем засунул его в нагрудный карман пиджака, схватил с вешалки плащ и вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь.

\---

Драгон вышел на продуваемую всеми ветрами улицу, и внутри него волной всколыхнулось новое чувство.

Это было нечто, чего он не чувствовал очень давно. Может быть, это было предвкушение. Может быть, что-то более глубокое.

Драгон поднял взгляд к небу. Уже наступил вечер, но он должен был успеть. Последний поезд до Спайдер Майлз отходил через час, поэтому он отправился прямо на станцию.

Несмотря на то, что Балтиго был небольшим островом, он сильно изменялся и развивался на протяжении веков. Новые здания были построены поверх древних руин, но и те, другие были высечены из белого туфа. Современные дома и дворцы возвышались над старыми, и множество материалов, привезенных с других островов и добавленных в окна, дверные проемы и крыши, придавали основательным постройкам более красочный вид.

Драгону не потребовалось много времени, чтобы взойти на поезд из железа и дерева и сесть на место с изысканной красной обивкой. Элегантные сидения в вагонах первого класса были удобными, и сразу после отправления поезда Драгон уснул.

**Глава 1**

**Начало путешествия**

Его разбудил свисток поезда, когда он проезжал мимо Флеванса. Драгон моргнул, лишь на миг заметив город, который только что промелькнул позади — Флеванс, когда-то известный как «Белый город». Впрочем, это было столетия назад. Сейчас осталась необитаемая земля, испытавшая на себе бедствие. Драгон читал о человеческой жадности и об экологической катастрофе, которой она была причиной. После была война, в которой погибли все жители, кроме единственного мальчика, ставшего одним из самых печально известных пиратов старого мира.

Драгон встряхнулся, вытесняя из головы мысли о печальных событиях, и огляделся. Вагон был практически пуст, и никто из немногих пассажиров не привлек его внимания. Скучая, он достал из кармана плаща небольшую книжку и начал читать. Это был один из его любимых романов: история о безумце, который считал себя благородным рыцарем и сражался с плодами своего воображения.

\---

— Вы не возражаете?

Драгон был погружен в чтение, когда его отвлек тихий голос. Он не заметил, как высокий пассажир зашел в вагон и сел напротив, поэтому сейчас внимательно посмотрел на своего визави. Это был молодой человек, светловолосый, одетый в белые брюки и цветастый свитер с закатанными рукавами. Видно было несколько шрамов на руках, которые, казалось, ничуть не беспокоили незнакомца.

— Вовсе нет, — наконец ответил Драгон.

Молодой человек улыбнулся ему, янтарные глаза смотрели тепло и дружелюбно.

— Вы путешествуете по работе? — спросил он.

Со вздохом Драгон закрыл книгу.

— Да, — сказал он, хотя это не было правдой до конца.

— Я так и знал! Вы не похожи на кого-то из Норт Блю.

В нынешнюю эпоху моря больше не были разделены, но люди по привычке еще называли их старыми именами.

Норт Блю, Вест Блю, Ист Блю и Саус Блю.

Легенды говорили еще и о пятом море, плывущем по небу и таком же белом, как облака, и Драгон задавался вопросом, существует ли оно на самом деле.

— О, простите! — извинился незнакомец. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте читать, я не хотел мешать вам!

«Но ты уже это сделал».

Драгон чувствовал раздражение и удивление одновременно. Несмотря на навязчивость, этот путешественник казался ему хорошим человеком.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — ответил он. — Я почти добрался до места назначения.

— Давайте посмотрим… — незнакомец неловко развернул на коленях большую карту. — Следующая остановка — Спайдер Майлз. Это опасный остров!

— Правда? — Драгон усмехнулся. В прошлом, когда он был репортером, он повидал немало опасных мест, и он отлично знал, как нужно двигаться и сливаться с тенью, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

«И даже до этого я был…»

— Да, — незнакомец заставил его вынырнуть из воспоминаний. — Преступники захватили контроль над мусороперерабатывающим заводом. По крайней мере, это то, что я слышал.

— Звучит интересно.

Незнакомец посмотрел на него большими глазами.

— Д-да… Я полагаю, вы можете смотреть на это таким образом, — он засмеялся, неуклюже складывая карту.

— В любом случае, я буду осторожен, — Драгон улыбнулся ему и встал. — Было приятно с вами поговорить.

— Взаимно! — воскликнул незнакомец со странно широкой улыбкой на лице. — Простите мою грубость, я забыл представиться — Коразон.

Смущение на его лице выглядело искренним, поэтому Драгон охотно проигнорировал тот факт, что «Коразон», вероятно, было просто прозвищем.

— Приятно познакомиться, — ответил он. — Меня зовут Драгон.

— Еще увидимся! — забавный молодой человек помахал ему рукой.

— Конечно, до свидания, — Драгон кивнул, затем направился к выходу и спустился на платформу.

**Глава 2**

**Джокер**

Таинственный писатель, взявший громкий псевдоним «Джокер», был никем иным, как одним из преступников, о которых говорил Коразон.

«Хорошо, не совсем так, — подумал Драгон. — Тем не менее у него есть контакты с преступниками».

Он узнал, что молодой писатель продолжал работать на заводе по переработке отходов даже после того, как преступная группировка захватила его и превратила в свою штаб-квартиру. В любом случае, судя по манере письма, Драгону казалось, что Джокеру не место в Спайдер Майлз.

«Как такой человек, как ты, может жить в лачуге?»

По крайней мере, снаружи дом Джокера выглядел так же, как и остальные бедные здания в сером, простом промышленном городе, занимавшем большую часть острова.

«Ты беднее, чем я думал».

Драгон надеялся, что сможет сделать что-то для него — публикация романа была бы идеальным решением, но он никогда не позволял личной жизни писателей влиять на его суждения.

«Тебе нужно еще немного отточить свой стиль перед тем, как сделать большой шаг…»

Он дождался момента, когда рядом не будет никого. Затем он подошел к дому Джокера и постучал в дверь, ожидая с нетерпением.

\---

Когда дверь наконец открылась, Драгон заметил две вещи. Во-первых, мужчина был выше не только его самого, но и того путешественника, которого Драгон встретил в поезде. Во-вторых, он был красив, как божество, увековеченное в мраморе.

Драгон редко смотрел в лицо кому-либо. Он и сам был довольно высоким, но Джокер оказался на целую голову выше, и не получалось как следует разглядеть лицо. Еще одной причиной были очки, которые молодой писатель надел еще до того, как полностью открыл дверь. Может быть, чтобы защитить глаза от солнечного света.

Или чтобы скрыть свое истинное «Я».

Это немного беспокоило Драгона. Глаза могли сказать многое о человеке, но сейчас он видел только неопределенный светлый цвет радужки и скрытое стеклами грустное выражение. И все же, даже владея только этой малостью, Драгон был уверен, что человек, стоящий напротив него, был тем, кого он искал.

— Кто вы? — спросил мужчина, элегантно поправляя на лице экстравагантные очки.

Драгон мысленно улыбнулся. Он знал, что руки будут изящными.

— Я редактор, который читал ваши черновики, — представился он. — Приятно познакомиться… Джокер.

— Джокер — это просто псевдоним. Если хотите, можете звать меня Дофламинго.

— Хорошо, — согласился Драгон.

Дофламинго развернулся на каблуках, оставив дверь открытой, и Драгон последовал за ним.

\---

— Мы будем там через несколько дней, — тихо сказал Драгон. — До встречи.

Разговор резко оборвался, и Драгон уставился на шин-денши — усовершенствованную версию ден-ден-муши — как будто именно механическая улитка была виновна в том, что собеседник повесил трубку.

— Проблемы? — спросил Дофламинго, не поднимая глаз — а вернее, очков — от книги, которую читал.

Драгон вздохнул.

— Нет. Он такой всегда.

— Тот внештатный журналист, который разместит нас в Гоа?

— Да, он. — Драгон все еще смотрел на трубку в своих руках, в его взгляде раздражение смешивалось с отеческими чувствами. — Он не любит говорить по телефону. Его девушка всегда злится, когда при ней он берет трубку.

Драгон усмехнулся. Он знал их с тех пор, когда только начал работать редактором, но ему казалось, что он был знаком с ними вечно: два честных молодых человека, которые часто помогали ему, когда нужно было найти информацию о чем-то — или о ком-то.

— Мне все еще нужно подготовить свой багаж, — сообщил Дофламинго, вставая.

Чуть позже Драгон заметил странный набор одежды, которую Дофламинго разложил в ряд на своей кровати. Он вышел, чтобы купить что-нибудь к обеду, поэтому Драгон поддался любопытству и изучал его гардероб: элегантные костюмы вперемешку с простыми белыми рубашками, но самой выделяющейся вещью была шуба из розовых перьев. Он никогда еще не видел Дофламинго одетым столь… эксцентрично, но, вероятно, Дофламинго мог завернуться в эти перья и выглядеть по-прежнему хорошо.

«Ну, хотя бы к твоим очкам она подходит».

Усмехнувшись, Драгон поднял легкую, но теплую шубу и поднес к лицу. Он сделал вдох, почувствовав знакомый запах — слабый, но все еще уловимый аромат духов. Внезапно в его голове возникли новые цепочки. Ощущение, похожее на вспышку света от включенной лампы, заполнило все его существо, и Драгон вспомнил прошлое… Нет, не прошлое. Драгон подозревал, что он уже прожил несколько разных жизней, некоторые были в прошлом, некоторые в будущем. Этот запах заставил его вспомнить одну из них, но он не мог точно определить, какую именно.

«Я... болтал с ним, — вспомнил Драгон. — Он был одет в эту шубу, белый костюм и черную рубашку с красным галстуком. Мы оба улыбались».

Драгон почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он не мог объяснить почему, но он был уверен, что прошлое, настоящее и будущее не отделены друг от друга, а являются чем-то целым. То время было всего лишь иллюзией, и на короткий миг, лишь почувствовав слабый аромат, он перенесся назад — или вперед — во времени.

В другую жизнь.

Жизнь, в которой он и Дофламинго были не смертельными врагами, а любовниками.

Ди и Небесный дракон.

Это не просто плод воображения. Драгон наконец-то вспомнил прошлое, или, вернее, его часть. Но это было столетия назад…

Все изменилось. Весь мир…

Уверившись в этой мысли, Драгон положил шубу обратно и вышел из комнаты.

**Интерлюдия I**

**Память**

Дофламинго запутался в невидимой паутине, не в силах двинуться.

Его заставили встать на колени, и его руки были связаны за спиной.

Перед ним на коленях стоит еще один человек.

Дофламинго помнит его — нет,  _ их _ . Ребенка, который плакал у отца на руках, и ребенка чуть старше, который целился кремневым ружьем в затылок мужчины. Дофламинго вспоминает, что его мать умерла от болезни два года назад, и чувствует, как слезы текут по его лицу. Он не хочет видеть эти сцены снова, но невидимые нити сшили его веки и запечатали губы.

Затем сцена перед его глазами расплывается, сменяясь.

Последовавшая белизна практически ослепляет его.

Снег.

Новая невидимая нить затягивается вокруг его шеи узлом так, что он не может дышать, его бешеное сердцебиение медленно затихает.

Чувствуя, как сознание погружается во тьму, Дофламинго видит прошлого себя, стоящего перед братом. В руке он держит все тот же самый кремневый пистолет, и когда он наконец стреляет, сцена, которая преследовала его в ночных кошмарах, выглядит и ощущается ярче, чем когда бы то ни было.

Это не правда… Это не может быть правдой!

Дофламинго смотрит, как тело его брата медленно падает на заснеженную землю, руки и ноги широко раскинуты, и кровь пачкает чистый снежный покров.

Затем его прошлое воплощение поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и целится пистолетом в его сердце.

«Мне не нужен такой слабак, как ты», — рычит его зеркальное отражение.

Острая боль в груди Дофламинго следует за звуком выстрела. На этот раз ему удается закричать, но он не может узнать свой голос, смешавшийся с криками всех людей, которых он убил.

Холодная тьма поглощает Дофламинго, и он оказывается в темной беззвучной пустоте.

Один.

**Глава 4**

**Фрагменты воспоминаний — часть I**

— Я слышал, ты кричал этой ночью.

Дофламинго поднял голову от книги, которую читал, и посмотрел на него из-за очков с непроницаемым выражением. Вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

— Тебе часто снятся кошмары? — спросил Драгон, внимательно глядя на него.

— Всю жизнь. Но в последнее время они стали еще хуже, — Дофламинго усмехнулся, но рука, которую он поднял, скрыла его лицо и истинные чувства. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — У Драгона тоже были кошмары и странные сны, но он начал подозревать что-то… Это лишь слабая вероятность, но он был полон решимости довести дело до конца.

— Может быть, позже, — Дофламинго посмотрел на часы с маятником на стене. Часы были старинными, как и многие другие вещи в его доме. — А сейчас мне пора на работу. — Дофламинго допил остатки кофе и встал. — На самом деле, сегодня мой последний рабочий день. Я решил уволиться, чтобы у меня было больше времени на поиски Росинанта.

Драгон кивнул и улыбнулся понимающе.

— Конечно. В любое время, когда ты захочешь рассказать мне.

Он знал, что не должен давить на Дофламинго слишком сильно — особенно после того, как тот вспомнил, кем был в прошлом.

Дофламинго только улыбнулся в ответ после секундного колебания, и сердце Драгона упало — это была лишь фальшивая улыбка, которую он часто видел на его лице и раньше.

«Надеюсь, однажды я увижу на твоем лице ту самую нечаянную улыбку, которую иногда видел во снах».

\---

Когда Дофламинго вернулся домой вечером, они как обычно поужинали вместе.

Драгон не был поваром, но еда, которую он приготовил, определенно была вкусной. Он любил выращивать свои овощи и использовать их в качестве ингредиентов, но даже если это были не его собственные, а дешевые (и, вероятно, не экологически чистые) продукты, он все равно был в состоянии состряпать из них приличное блюдо.

— Так о каких кошмарах ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе рассказал? — небрежно спросил Дофаминго, отложив в сторону столовые приборы и вытерев рот салфеткой.

— Обо всех, — ответил Драгон без колебаний. — С самого начала.

Он не мог упустить такую возможность. Дофламинго рассмеялся:

— Ты довольно требователен, не находишь?

Драгон усмехнулся, подозревая, что Дофламинго действительно оценил эту его черту.

— Хорошо. — Выражение лица Дофламинго стало серьезным. — Но предупреждаю, они не будут милыми.

\---

Драгон прервал Дофламинго только тогда, когда выражение лица того начало опасно напоминать другого Дофламинго, которого он видел в собственных воспоминаниях — жестокого и безжалостного человека.

— Стакан воды? — спросил он обеспокоенно.

Молодой писатель покачал головой.

— Воды? Мне понадобится вино, чтобы уснуть этой ночью. Но позволь мне закончить.

Драгон кивнул и склонился над столом немного ниже, готовый положить руку на плечо Дофламинго, если воспоминания о кошмарах станут слишком тяжелыми для того. Однажды ночью он видел, как тот почти сошел с ума, и не хотел бы снова стать свидетелем подобного, если этого можно было избежать.

— Я говорил тебе, что эти люди убили моего отца… Но это не вся правда. На самом деле они заставили меня убить его, — Дофламинго уставился в стену за спиной Драгона, — на глазах у моего младшего брата.

Глаза Драгона расширились, но больше он не перебивал Дофламинго.

— Я был запуган, и, вероятно, другие дети в подобной ситуации тоже нажали бы на курок. Но несмотря на это и на мои кошмары, я знаю, что десятилетнему мне это нравилось, — помолчав немного, Дофламинго продолжил тихим голосом, словно говорил сам с собой: — Я… ненавидел его… Моего отца. Он позволил тем людям найти нас. Он не смог защитить нас, как должен был сделать отец, и я убил его.

Дофламинго рассмеялся, и мрачная гримаса еще сильнее исказила его лицо.

Этого для Драгона было достаточно. Он положил руку на его плечо и прошептал:

— Я понимаю.

Не говоря ничего, Дофламинго провел рукой по лицу, но Драгону показалось, что по его щекам текут слезы. На самом деле их не было, но Драгон чувствовал их вместе с сильными эмоциями, которые разрывали Дофламинго на части.

Холодное предчувствие надвигающейся судьбы заставило его желудок сжаться, когда его подозрения усилились. Но прежде чем поговорить с Дофламинго, он должен был увериться в этом.

«Пожалуйста, не будь этим ребенком».

И Драгон тоже совершал поступки, которыми не гордился.

\---

— Однажды я был королем.

За день до того, как они отправились в Гоа, Дофламинго начал рассказывать о своих воспоминаниях по собственному желанию.

— Я имею в виду, в прошлой жизни, — добавил он мрачно. Драгон кивнул, слушая его внимательно. — Я жил во дворце… нет, на свалке. — Дофламинго уперся ладонью в лоб, пытаясь вспомнить больше. — И люди стояли передо мной на коленях. — Он немного согнул спину так, как будто кто-то набросил ему на спину тяжелую мантию. — Они советовали мне никогда не касаться земли коленями. Они сделали меня королем, и я правил жестоко. Я убивал, чтобы не быть убитым.

Чем больше Драгон слушал его, тем больше его воспоминания о властном Небесном драконе противоречили нынешнему Дофламинго. Человек напротив него был ранимым, полным раскаяния… настолько не похожим на падшего тенрьюбито прошлого!

— Часть меня устала от этого, — продолжал Дофламинго. — Такой я сейчас. Та старая жизнь, была она реальностью или иллюзией, кажется мне вчерашним днем.

«Это не иллюзия», — подумал Драгон, но не сказал этого вслух. Вместо этого, пытаясь поднять настроение, он предложил:

— Хочешь послушать одну из моих историй?

— Какую историю?

— О старом сварливом коте, который прожил много лет, — ответил он.

— Подожди, — Дофламинго в задумчивости снова поднес руку ко лбу. — Кажется, раньше я уже слышал что-то подобное.

— Вряд ли. Я написал эту историю очень давно и никогда ее не публиковал. Знаешь… когда-то я тоже хотел стать писателем, — Драгон усмехнулся, немного смущенный тем, что раскрыл свою старую мечту. — Но я был слишком застенчив, чтобы показать мои черновики редакторам.

— И ты сдался?

— Ну, я сам стал редактором. Не так уж и плохо, если подумать.

— И все равно, я уверен, что слышал эту историю раньше.

— Может быть, в другой жизни.

— Возможно. В любом случае, я не против услышать ее снова, — Дофламинго улыбнулся, но его лицо оставалось отстраненным.

«Твой разум все еще опутан воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни, да?»

Драгон надеялся, что его глупая история сможет отвлечь Долфаминго от его мрачных мыслей хотя бы ненадолго.

**Глава 5**

**Фрагменты воспоминаний — часть II**

Драгон чуял запах крови.

Он видел улыбку Дофламинго и его широко раскрытые глаза, в которых отражалось принятие, граничащее с безумием. Он чувствовал теплое тело Дофламинго под собой и слышал затухающее сердцебиение.

Драгон наслаждался яркой кровью Дофламинго, более красной, чем его собственные рога и чешуя, когда та пропитала его черную гриву. Потусторонняя мольба наполнила его тело — нет, его душу, — когда он впитывал другого дракона в самое свое существо.

На татуированном лице Драгона появился оскал, обнаживший острые зубы. На мгновение в нем возникло искушение перегрызть своей жертве горло — разорвать ее на части, чтобы положить конец агонии.

Однако восхищенное выражение лица Дофламинго было слишком изысканным, чтобы закончить их жуткий брачный ритуал уже сейчас…

\---

Драгон проснулся резко, задыхаясь и чувствуя себя несчастным, но все еще взволнованным видением из сна.

«Неужели я так сильно хочу тебя?»

Беспокойные мысли не давали ему уснуть снова, поэтому он просто смотрел на Дофламинго.

Молодой писатель сидел напротив него в поезде, держа очки в одной руке, и его голова слегка клонилась набок.

«Ты почти не дышишь, когда спишь так глубоко».

Его сон был почти страшным, но все же лучше, чем кошмары Дофламинго. Драгон вздохнул и отвернулся от него. Он не хотел, чтобы его воображение снова разыгралось.

Довольно долго он просто смотрел в окно поезда, не замечая почти не изменяющегося морского пейзажа снаружи. Однако чуть позже начал падать легкий снег и что-то интересное наконец привлекло его внимание.

«Это… мост?»

Очертания незаконченного строения мерцали в лунном свете. Драгон рылся в памяти, чтобы найти конкретное название, пока наконец не вспомнил.

Текила Вульф.

Он вспомнил и назначение этого моста, замороженного в вечно незавершенном состоянии. Текила Вульф была свидетельством трагических событий прошлого, в настоящее время ее история была широко известна, и ее можно было найти в книгах. Но Драгон чувствовал, что что-то утеряно… что-то, что он должен был помнить.

Что это за чувство?

Внезапно вспышки воспоминаний о прошлом нахлынули на него, и он вцепился в подлокотники. Перед ним медленно возникали образы закованных в цепи рабов: мужчины, женщины, даже дети, которые работали на этом огромном мосту и умирали, покрытые снегом, пока их не освободили сподвижники Драгона.

Рубашка промокла от пота. Отпустив подлокотники, Драгон в последний раз взглянул на остов моста, прежде чем тот исчез вдали. Расслабившись, он откинулся на спинку сидения, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Пока еще он не помнил деталей, но в одной из своих прошлых жизней он сделал что-то хорошее. Он спас других людей. Он боролся за свободу.

Успокоенный этой мыслью, Драгон смог спокойно проспать остаток ночи.

\---

— Похоже, моего брата здесь не было, — тихо сказал Дофламинго.

Это были его первые слова, после того как он проснулся утром. Вчера они покинули Гоа, самую большую республику в мире.

— Я и не ожидал встретить его, — ответил Драгон, наливая себе в чашку теплый чай из термоса. — Но мои друзья здесь дали кое-какую полезную информацию.

Он улыбнулся и передал чашку Дофламинго.

Тот взял ее, прошептав «спасибо», но больше не сказал ничего.

Драгон беспокоился за него. С каждым днем Дофламинго все сильнее замыкался в себе. Драгон подозревал, что постепенно тот вспоминает все, включая и специфическую прошлую личность самого себя.

«Ты вспомнил о том, что когда-то был Небесным драконом?»

Драгону не хотелось поднимать этот вопрос. Он не хотел, чтобы Дофламинго слишком рано вспомнил много, если этого можно было избежать. Особенно ему не хотелось, чтобы Дофламинго вспомнил, что однажды они были врагами.

Не сейчас.

Драгону было отвратительно признаваться себе в том, что он боялся. Боялся разрушить ту хрупкую связь, которую сумел создать между ними. Боялся позволить прошлому повлиять на их нынешние жизни. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на следующем этапе их путешествия, улыбаясь при мысли о том, что снова увидит своего друга детства. Его сверстник был директором Национального музея Алубарны, и вместе с дочерью — единственным живым наследником королевской семьи Арабасты.

Драгон взглянул на Дофламинго. Его спутник все ещё спокойно потягивал чай, наблюдая за приближающимся песчаным берегом.

— Ты был в Арабасте раньше? — спросил у него Драгон.

— Может быть… может быть, и нет, — задумчиво ответил Дофламинго. — Но я помню, здесь живет кто-то сильный.

Драгон задумался, имел он в виду эту жизнь или прошлое, но ответил просто:

— В любом случае, я думаю, тебе здесь понравится, — раньше бесплодная страна, в настоящее время Арабаста называлась «Садом пустыни» и была одним из самых популярных туристических направлений. — И мы можем попробовать традиционный для страны пряный чай.

**Интерлюдия II**

**Резонанс**

Он чувствует их.

Его нити — дергающиеся, извивающиеся, отчаянно натянутые, — и, связанный на их концах, его брат.

Дофламинго не уверен, настоящее это воспоминание или нет, но он знает, что застрелил его. Он знает, что убил собственного брата. Эти воспоминания возвращаются ночь за ночью, продолжая мучить его. Поглощая его.

Дофламинго смотрит на свои руки в темноте комнаты в Спайдер Майлз, переживая все это снова и снова. Раньше он не испытывал таких чувств. Как обычно, он ничего не ощущал, когда это происходило: стрелял в своего брата, мучил его… Воспоминания начали расплываться, и он больше не может отличить настоящие от фальшивых.

Коразон… нет — Роси — мертв. Это единственный важный факт.

Эмоции Дофламинго запаздывают: вместо того, чтобы приходить в реальном времени, они преследуют его во снах и превращают их в кошмары. Конечно, он может чувствовать злость и раж битвы, и даже возбуждение от чего-то, достаточно интересного, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Но он не может чувствовать что-то больше этого.

Кроме страха.

Он с радостью избавился бы от этой отдельной эмоции, но он не в силах. Он способен только прятать ее за очками. Кроме этого, он не испытывает ничего к своим жертвам, в том числе и сострадания.

Не сразу, по крайней мере.

Все это приходит к нему днями, годами — веками? — после. Резонируя, вибрируя в его нитях. Эхо, напоминающее ему о том, что он сделал. Чувства, которые выпустят его из своих когтей только тогда, когда он наконец отключится, пьяный и измученный, в своем кресле перед окном.

Дофламинго не надевает очки во время сна, и именно в это время кошмары нападают на него, как будто знают, что он беззащитен без этих стекол, скрывающих его.

Он снова смотрит на свои руки, хоть и не может разглядеть их в темноте. Это ощущение все еще с ним: нити, к которым привязан его брат, обездвиживают его и почти душат.

Почему?

Затем воспоминания снова меняются, и Дофламинго видит себя издалека — он поднимает руку и целится из пистолета в брата.

Бах! Бах! Бах!

После выстрелов воспоминания снова сменяются.

Дофламинго вспоминает, как Росинант боролся и пытался высвободиться. Его нити запомнили, как Роси дергается, дрожит, мечется, задыхается и хнычет, как пытается вдохнуть в легкие воздух.

«Что?..»

Его нити запомнили дрожь и прерывистое дыхание. Тело брата наконец обмякает, не в силах больше терпеть боль.

«Что я сделал?!»

Дофламинго чувствует, что его руки трясутся. Резонируют. Боль Росинанта впечаталась в них — и в него. Боль навсегда вплелась в его сущность, готовая наброситься в любой момент.

Боль, которая будет преследовать его до конца дней.

Кошмары Дофламинго часто принимали форму его темного двойника. Было ли это механизмом копирования, чтобы дистанцироваться от своих действий? Дофламинго не может размышлять об этом долго: нити снова начинают вибрировать, резонируя и находя отклик с невыразимыми жестокостью и насилием.

Он чувствует кровь на руках — не только своего отца, но и брата.

Хватит…

Сдавленный хрип вырывается из горла, он закрывает лицо руками, тяжело дыша.

Пожалуйста, хватит!

Той ночью Дофламинго решил не напиваться, чтобы уснуть. Вместо этого он просто сидит в кресле, расположенном там же, где всегда, и смотрит на луну сквозь солнечные очки. Он не включает музыку, как обычно, и не может читать книгу. Его нити вибрируют до рассвета, снова и снова. Затем его тело наконец-то сдается, и он впадает в незваное забытье.

Темный двойник ждал этого момента. Злая улыбка появляется на его лице, широкая и зловещая, и нити оплетают конечности Дофламинго. Вскоре невидимые нити покрывают все его тело, острые, как лезвия, и бесчисленные, как его сожаления. Нити начинают вибрировать так же, как и тогда, когда заключали в себе его жертв, высвобождая обратно ту же энергию, которую впитали во время прошлых пыток. 

Запутавшийся в собственных нитях, Дофламинго внезапно просыпается. Он задыхается, пойманный в эту жестокую хватку, пытается вернуть контроль над своими нитями, своими силами, своим разумом — но безуспешно. Он паникует, недостаток кислорода затуманивает мозг, и боль отдается в каждой клеточке его тела.

Он не может двинуться.

Он не может дышать.

Он не может кричать.

Все, что может Дофламинго — это почувствовать ту же агонию, что и его брат. Он умоляет, чтобы это прекратилось, но боль не кончается, поэтому он просто смотрит в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, полными чего-то еще, помимо ужаса и отчаяния.

И тишина поглощает его.

**Глава 6**

**Предатель**

Рука Дофламинго крепко сжимала пистолет.

Его трясло, короткие выдохи вырывались изо рта, когда он смотрел в ужасе на человека перед собой.

Драгон наблюдал, как Дофламинго снова выстрелил, но смог подойти к нему достаточно близко, чтобы остановить его — или, по крайней мере, попытаться.

— Все уже закончилось, — прошептал Драгон, положив твердую руку на чужую, дрожащую. Кожа Дофламинго была холодной, и Драгон ощутил укол жалости к нему. — Больше тебе не нужно быть королем, — сказал он, не осознав сразу вес своих слов, но, похоже, это подействовало.

Сказанная фраза, казалось, рассеяла проклятие, и рука Дофламинго, сжимающая оружие, медленно поддалась. Он повернулся и посмотрел на него со слезами на глазах.

Драгон успел подхватить его, прежде чем Дофламинго упал на колени.

— Не убивай больше, — прошептал Драгон, прижимая его к себе. — Теперь я буду защищать тебя.

\---

Глаза Драгона широко открылись.

Задыхаясь, он лихорадочно осмотрелся вокруг.

Сон?.. Нет. По крайней мере, не полностью.

Драгон вспомнил, что произошло, когда его взгляд сфокусировался на озабоченном лице Дофламинго, нависающем над ним. Затем он почувствовал боль и дернулся.

— Я знаю, это немного больно, но пожалуйста, не двигайся, — сказал ему Дофламинго.

— Кажется, ты часто делаешь это, — заметил Драгон с кривой усмешкой.

— Иногда, — ответил Дофламинго рассеяно, зашивая раны. — Мой младший брат часто травмировался, и мне пришлось научиться. — он усмехнулся и добавил задумчиво: — Он всегда был покрыт шрамами с головы до ног…

Шрамы?..

Мысль пришла в голову внезапно: тот юноша со светлой челкой, почти скрывающей глаза, в поезде, выглядел точно так же, как на старой фотографии Дофламинго, и на его руках были шрамы.

«Он мог быть твоим потерянным братом!»

Теперь, когда Драгон подумал об этом, он был уверен, что и телосложением путешественник походил на Дофламинго.

«Как раньше я мог не заметить такое явное сходство?»

Если дело обстояло так, найти Росинанта было бы не так сложно. Драгон предвкушал момент, когда он наконец увидит настоящую улыбку на лице Дофламинго, но сейчас для этого не было времени. Не теперь, когда их враги были близки к тому, чтобы убить их.

Все началось, когда Драгон вернулся в их временное убежище в пригороде Нью-Вотер-7 после очередных бесполезных поисков.

\---

После того как они покинули Арабасту, водный мегаполис стал следующим местом, которое Драгон и Дофламинго решили проверить.

Слабая зацепка указывала им на Нью-Вотер-7, и там они решили искать Росинанта по отдельности — так было быстрее. Но после недели бесплодных попыток Драгон начал думать, что брата Дофламинго нет и здесь.

По крайней мере, сейчас.

У них были и другие ниточки, чтобы идти по следу. За последние месяцы Росинант оставил еще больше следов на других островах.

Еще рано было сдаваться.

Драгон вдохнул соленый ветер и посмотрел в темнеющее небо над их с Дофламинго убежищем. Это здание когда-то было домом для Галлей-ла, лучшей судостроительной компании в старом мире, но теперь оно было заброшено и наполовину погрузилось в воду.

Пока они спускались к дворцу, который уже начал разрушаться, Драгон чувствовал в воздухе что-то странное, как будто ветер пытался предупредить его о грозящей опасности. Мгновение спустя он увидел, как Дофламинго наставил на него пистолет.

Драгон остановился.

— Что это значит? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

Дофламинго, как обычно, был в своих очках, но Драгон все равно мог понять, что тот смотрит на него с ненавистью.

— Ты предал меня, — прошипел Дофламинго, держа оружие высоко.

— Пожалуйста, успокойся. Я никогда не сделал бы этого.

— Ты здесь, чтобы закончить свою работу, не так ли? — проговорил Дофламинго. — Все это время… когда ты говорил, что хочешь помочь мне найти брата, все, чего ты хотел — это убить нас!

«Значит, это действительно был ты».

Хоть рука Дофламинго и дрожала, но Драгон все равно должен был рискнуть. Он медленно пошел к нему, подняв руки, чтобы показать, что он безоружен.

— Если ты позволишь, я все объясню. Поверь мне, я не хочу убивать тебя или твоего брата. Я никогда не хотел этого и никогда не сделаю.

— Я не верю тебе! — Дофламинго нажал на курок, и раздался выстрел.

Драгон вздрогнул, но это была всего лишь царапина на руке. Он быстро протянул руку и выбил пистолет из руки Дофламинго. До того как оружие упало на землю, он уже держал дрожащее тело в мягкой, но крепкой хватке.

Очки Дофламинго соскользнули с носа во время борьбы, и с полузакрытыми глазами он выглядел, как сумасшедший, когда кричал: «Отпусти меня!»

Драгон проигнорировал его.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, поэтому, пожалуйста, успокойся.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно и уже жалел, что не поговорил с Дофламинго об этом раньше.

— Ты… ты предал меня, как и остальные, — пробормотал Дофламинго. Его глаза смотрели уже не на Драгона, а на что-то вне его. Может быть, на фрагмент воспоминаний — или кошмаров.

— Я не предавал тебя, — с горечью повторил Драгон, обнимая его крепко и чувствуя, что Дофламинго немного расслабился. — Но я могу тебе объяс…

Бах!

Драгон заметил, что глаза Дофламинго распахнулись, еще до того, как он почувствовал боль. Потом Драгон медленно перевел взгляд на свой живот. Из раны на боку текла кровь. «Кто?..» — успел сказать он, прежде чем соскользнул на землю. Одной рукой он все еще держался за Дофламинго, и Драгон использовал ее как рычаг, чтобы развернуться.

«Все же это действительно ты».

Драгон уставился на человека, с которым надеялся никогда больше не встретиться. У него были черные вьющиеся волосы; как и в прошлом, он носил элегантный костюм.

Лидер Сайфер Пол Виндикта.

— Что… что случилось? — спросил Дофламинго, не сводя глаз с появившегося человека. Однако его внимание снова переключилось на Драгона, когда второй выстрел прозвучал рядом с шеей. — Остановись, — пробормотал он, снова переведя взгляд на нападающего.

— Ты действительно поверил, что мы забыли о тебе? — нападающий проигнорировал свирепый взгляд Дофламинго, подходя ближе с самодовольным выражением лица.

— Быстрее, Дофламинго… — Драгон тяжело дышал. — Беги!

Но Дофламинго стоял неподвижно, когда человек подошел близко. Его каблуки стучали по мощеной земле, как часы, отсчитывающие время до смертного приговора.

Смертного приговора для них обоих.

— Остановись. — Голос Дофламинго сначала был едва слышен, но потом стал громче. — Я сказал тебе остановиться!

Держась за бок, Драгон смотрел, как нападающий повалился назад, будто пораженный невидимой силой — медленно упал с растерянным выражением лица.

Затем Драгон тоже потерял сознание.

\---

  
  


Когда Драгон пришел в себя, он увидел, что Дофламинго смотрит прямо на него со смесью осуждения и облегчения.

«Твои глаза… Они прекрасны».

На этот раз Дофламинго не надел свои темные очки, и его глаза одурманивали.

— Почему ты не сказал мне ничего?

Драгон понял, о чем спрашивает Дофламинго, и решился ответить так честно, как только мог.

— Во-первых, мне нужно было убедиться, что ты — тот ребенок.

Дофламинго продолжал неодобрительно смотреть на него.

«И еще я боялся потерять тебя», — подумал Драгон, но не решился произнести это вслух, поэтому просто пробормотал:

— Поверь мне, рано или поздно я все равно сказал бы тебе. Но как ты узнал об этом?

— У меня тоже есть информаторы. Они не нашли ничего о моем брате, но нашли сведения о тебе и предупредили меня.

«Конечно, — подумал Драгон. — Как я мог упустить это?»

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Помолчав мгновение, он сказал:

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось выяснить это самому. Поверь, мне тоже было нелегко.

Выражение лица Дофламинго смягчилось.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Драгону встать.

— Бывало и лучше, — Драгон усмехнулся и взялся за руку Дофламинго. Он попытался сесть, но поморщился и снова упал на матрас.

— Возможно, твои раны серьезнее, чем я думал, — сказал Дофламинго. — Я вытащил пулю и зашил их так хорошо, как только мог, но я не врач. Нам нужно отправиться в больницу.

— Нет… Никаких больниц. Нам нужно уехать как можно скорее.

Если тот человек смог найти их, то вскоре появятся и другие. Они должны были уйти отсюда.

«Нам нужно спрятаться!»

— Успокойся, Драгон.

Было удивительно слышать, как Дофламинго изменил свое обращение, к тому же не добавил почтительного «сан». Разум Драгона перестал вращаться в бесконечном цикле, и он смог расслабиться.

— Я уже подготовил путь к отступлению, но пока еще ты не можешь двигаться, — продолжил Дофламинго. — Мы уезжаем завтра.

Это было рискованно, но Драгон все равно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Что с тем человеком? — Он не решался спросить раньше, но ему нужно было знать.

Лицо Дофламинго помрачнело, и он отвел взгляд.

— Мертв, — ответил он. Его руки напряглись, когда он добавил: — Это была самооборона. Когда он пришел в себя, он снова попытался напасть на нас.

Драгон чувствовал, что есть что-то еще, поэтому он ждал, не говоря ничего.

— Он был одним из тех, кто убил мою мать, — прошептал Дофламинго некоторое время спустя. — Чуть позже я вспомнил его лицо.

Драгон поднял слабую руку и положил ее на плечо Дофламинго. В его голосе были понимание и сочувствие, он слегка сжал плечо и сказал:

— Я очень виноват… Я не мог остановить их тогда. Я был слишком молод, и у меня не было ни силы, ни влияния.

— У меня оставались смутные воспоминания о том дне, когда меня разлучили с братом, — тихо продолжал Дофламинго. — Но сейчас я помню их лица — все их лица. — Он всхлипнул так, будто ему не хватало воздуха, и прикрыл лицо рукой. — Они просили убить моего отца, и это было быстро и безболезненно. Но затем они забрали нашу мать и…

Драгон держал руку на плече и пытался успокоить Дофламинго, пока он плакал рядом с ним. Он пытался найти слова, но ни одна фраза все равно не могла повернуть трагедию вспять. Когда Дофламинго успокоился, Драгон сказал ему:

— Я ушел из организации несколько дней назад, но… Ну, теперь ты уже должен понять все остальное.

Дофламинго вытер слезы и кивнул ему.

— Так вот почему я не помнил тебя. Но ведь именно ты позволил мне и моему брату выжить?

Драгон кивнул.

— Ты прав. Когда я понял, что они хотят сделать с твоей семьей, я связался с тайной полицейской службой, которая уже преследовала организацию. Но они прибыли слишком поздно, чтобы спасти твоих родителей.

— Я понял… — прошептал Дофламинго.

— Мне очень жаль, — с горечью проговорил Драгон. — Я понятия не имел, что связался с такими жестокими людьми, и я раскаиваюсь, что не сделал большего, чтобы остановить их раньше.

Дофламинго покачал головой и медленно поднялся.

— Ты сделал достаточно, — сказал он. Затем достал книгу из своего чемодана. — Хочешь, я почитаю тебе что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — ответил Драгон, зная, что чтение помогает Дофламинго расслабиться. — Но сначала я должен сказать тебе кое-что еще.

— Что?

— Твой брат, — продолжил Драгон с улыбкой. — Когда ты сказал мне, что он покрыт шрамами, я вспомнил, что встретил одного светловолосого молодого человека со шрамами на руках в поезде, который привез меня в Спайдер Майлз. — Дофламинго слушал его внимательно, не двигаясь, держа книгу в воздухе. — Он выглядел, как ты, только волосы у него не были колючими. — Драгон взял свободную руку Дофламинго в свою и добавил: — Я уверен, что это был твой брат.

Дофламинго сел и снова надел очки.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, — прошептал он. — Я так долго искал его…

— Позже я позвоню друзьям и опишу его, — добавил Драгон. — Мы скоро найдем его, я это знаю.

Дофламинго кивнул, открыл книгу и начал читать.

Погрузившись в историю о людях, живущих в далеком мире и способных пользоваться «Голосом», подобным легендарной «Воле», они на время забыли о своих проблемах.

\---

Следующим утром Драгон и Дофламинго покинули убежище и двигались хаотично целый день. Только убедившись в том, что за ними нет слежки, они сели на последний морепоезд и направились в следующий пункт назначения.

Дофламинго вернулся к своему обычному сдержанному самообладанию, включавшему очки, но Драгон знал — что-то внутри него изменилось.

«Теперь мы ближе друг к другу, чем когда бы то ни было».

Почему-то этим утром ветер казался свежее. Драгон глубоко вдохнул полной грудью рядом с полуприкрытым окном. Он молчал, несмотря на то что знал — Дофламинго наблюдает за ним. Драгон не знал, как такое возможно, но он мог почувствовать этот взгляд.

— Что там такое, что привлекло твое внимание настолько? — наконец спросил Дофламинго, явно раздраженный тем, что его игнорируют.

— Ничего, — ответил Драгон. — Просто я нахожу восхитительным то, что в наши дни мы можем поехать на поезде на большинство островов мира...

— …в отличие от прошлого, — закончил Дофламинго за него.— В своих недавних снах я видел, что раньше люди путешествовали в основном на кораблях.

— А теперь у нас есть даже подводные поезда, — добавил Драгон с улыбкой.

Дофламинго кивнул.

— Я устал, — сказал он, снимая очки и массируя глаза. — Я постараюсь поспать еще немного, если ты не против.

— Отдыхай, — сказал ему Драгон, помня, что Дофламинго присматривал за ним прошлой ночью. — Я разбужу тебя, когда придет время выходить.

Несколько минут спустя Дофламинго уже тихо похрапывал.

Драгон посмотрел на его невинное выражение лица во сне, так сильно отличающееся от маски, которую Дофламинго носил всегда, когда бодрствовал, и накрыл его мягким белым одеялом. Это была одна из немногих личных вещей, которые Дофламинго взял с собой вместе с очками, одеждой и книгами.

«И с фотографией твоей семьи».

Драгон пожалел, что не помнит о своем прошлом больше. Может быть, это помогло бы им найти Росинанта быстрее. Но пока он располагал лишь короткими вспышками воспоминаний о своей жизни в старом мире. Они выбрали следующий остров именно для того, чтобы узнать побольше.

«Страна страсти… и твоего краха».

**Глава 7**

**Шрамы**

— Подожди здесь, — предупредил Драгон. — Будет лучше, если ты не станешь бродить по окрестностям.

Дофламинго молча кивнул, побледнев.

Он не произнес ни слова с того момента, как они сошли с морепоезда и вошли в Восточную гавань, и Драгон уже начал жалеть о том, что решил посетить этот остров.

«В любом случае, уже поздно поворачивать назад».

Как только остальные пассажиры разошлись, он и Дофламинго пошли вдоль скалистого берега, подальше от любопытных глаз, пока не нашли лодку, спрятанную между скал.

— Уровень воды с древних времен поднялся, и теперь тайный туннель почти полностью затоплен, — объяснил Драгон. — Это значит, что мы сможем добраться до подземного торгового порта только на такой маленькой лодке, как эта.

— Твой друг оставил ее здесь для нас? — Дофламинго наконец заговорил, но его голос звучал безжизненно.

Помогая ему забраться в лодку, Драгон ответил:

— Верно. Его зовут Лео.

Его знакомый с этого острова был одним из немногих, кому удалось покинуть Сайфер Пол Виндикта — организацию, которая преследовала потомков аристократии древнего мира и всех людей, унаследовавших их память.

«Ту самую организацию, которая уничтожила половину твоей семьи».

Драгон взглянул на Дофламинго, который спокойно сидел в лодке, медленно скользящей по воде, и его беспокойство только росло.

«Чем раньше мы покинем этот остров, тем лучше».

Драгон греб медленно, но ровно, и волны во внутренней части пещеры не ощущались, так что им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы достичь подземного порта. В прошлом его использовали для контрабанды оружия и других противозаконных операций, но сейчас он был непригоден: пирсы и склады частично ушли под воду, и обломки камней покрывали землю там, где рухнула часть первоначального потолка. Несмотря на то, что порт был заброшен, преступники и беглецы все еще использовали его, чтобы прятаться.

«И это еще одно проблема… Мы должны быть осторожны».

Когда Дофламинго оперся рукой о его плечо, чтобы выбраться из лодки, Драгон почувствовал, что его трясет.

«Сколько из воспоминаний ты восстановил?»

Драгон подозревал, что тот прекрасно знает обо всем, что случилось здесь в прошлом.

И свою роль в этом.

Ведя Дофламинго к сухой части полуразвалившегося склада, Драгон пытался найти верные слова, чтобы переключить внимание, но безрезультатно. В конце концов, он просто попросил Дофламинго подождать его там.

Даже не взглянув на него, Дофламинго пробормотал едва слышное да.

Драгон сжал кулаки. Помимо того, что он видел беспокойство Дофламинго, его волновала возможность нападения. Еще находясь в поезде, он изучал других пассажиров: что если убийцы уже преследуют их, затерявшись среди обычных пассажиров? Этот остров всегда был полон людей, привлеченных вкуснейшей кухней и прекрасными зданиями — большая часть строений была полностью восстановлена после разрушений в далеком прошлом, во время последней войны.

«В том же прошлом, которое продолжает преследовать тебя».

Драгон глубоко вдохнул, ища успокоения в ветре, но свежего воздуха здесь не было. Затем он в последний раз взглянул на Дофламинго: тот сидел на камне и выглядел измученным и в то же время готовым заметить любую подозрительную тень неподалеку.

Настороженность была вопросом выживания в данный момент, и Дофламинго тоже понимал это. Драгон заметил, что его руки слегка дрожат, и он ощутил порыв взять их в свои. Но сейчас на это не было времени, поэтому он просто сказал:

— Я скоро вернусь.

После этого он покинул склад, не оглядываясь.

\---

Драгон снова почувствовал ветер, как только лодка выплыла из темного туннеля.

Успокоенный свежим соленым запахом, он спрятал лодку в ее обычном месте между скалами и огляделся, чтобы посмотреть, не наблюдает ли за ним кто-нибудь. Затем он вернулся в Восточный порт и поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в Карту. Его целью был королевский дворец, расположенный на вершине Нового Королевского плато, к северу от этого города.

«Но сначала мне нужно встретиться с Лео».

Однако еще до того, как Драгон вошел в старый дом, стоящий на вершине холма, его маленький друг прыгнул ему на плечо.

— Рад снова увидеть тебя! — поприветствовал его Лео с широкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, что ты ответил на мое письмо, — ответил Драгон, повернув голову и глядя на тонтатту. — Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь.

— Если ты так серьезен, дело должно быть важным, — ответил Лео.

— Я прошу прощения, если мое присутствие здесь навлечет на вас опасность, — сказал Драгон, когда тонтатта повел его по оживленным улицам.

Лео рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, я уже сам начал скучать по приключениям!

— Ты совсем не изменился, — Драгон улыбнулся своему маленькому другу, вспоминая, как хорошо они проводили вместе время до того, как события развернулись в худшую сторону.

Лео был потомком последней принцессы племени тонтатта. Несмотря на то, что остров сейчас управлялся демократией, члены его старой королевской семьи — Рику — все еще были живы, а вместе с ними и последние потомки королевской семьи тонтатта. Однако Лео имел вольную душу. Еще подростком он сбежал из дома в поисках приключений и был завербован в Сайфер Пол вместе с Драгоном.

«Тогда мы оба были такими наивными…»

Лео решил покинуть организацию еще до того, как стали известны факты, связанные с семьей Дофламинго, и вернулся в свое племя на Грин Бит — это был маленький остров, соединенный с Дресс Розой старым железным мостом. 

В конце концов, их разговор переключился на одну из легенд, окружающих их и передаваемых тонтатта из поколения в поколение.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о загадочном существе: не человеке и не рыбе?

— Не думаю, — ответил Драгон.

— Он жил в водах под мостом,— продолжил Лео. — Прекрасное существо, способное плавать так же быстро, как рыбочеловек, но не рыбочеловек. У него были большие красные глаза, острые белые рога и длинный темный плавник, — тонтатта прервался и посмотрел наверх. — Остальное я расскажу тебе позже, когда мы прибудем.

Дворец возвышался над ними. Его высокие стены поднимались над плато. Даже если бы они воспользовались гондолой на солнечных батареях, чтобы подняться к вершине, им все равно понадобилось бы несколько минут, чтобы достичь цели.

— Я уже поговорил с директором, чтобы он предоставил тебе доступ в закрытые зоны и библиотеку, — объяснил Лео. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь то, что ищешь.

Раньше замок был королевским дворцом, но сейчас из него сделали музей.

— Я бы с удовольствием еще послушал твои истории, — улыбнулся Драгон, — но сейчас нам нужно разойтись. Ради твоей же безопасности. — Драгон осторожно взял своего маленького друга на руки и опустил на землю. — Еще раз спасибо за все. Увидимся в следующий раз.

Лео посмотрел вверх, на него, своими круглыми глазами.

— Следующий раз будет? — спросил он с удивлением.

Драгон понизил голос, чтобы только Лео мог услышать его, и сказал:

— Однажды мое путешествие закончится, и я думаю, что мы наконец сможем встретиться в открытую, а не жить в тени, как сейчас.

— Это будет отлично, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

— Конечно, — Драгон усмехнулся. — Я всегда осторожен.

Лео расхохотался.

— Да, конечно. Что ж, мне пора идти. Ты знаешь, где найти меня.

— Конечно. И спасибо тебе.

— Учитывая то, сколько раз в прошлом ты спасал мою волосатую задницу, это мелочь.

Драгон усмехнулся от этого не слишком королевского языка. Маленький тонтатта всегда отвергал требования этикета и вел себя скорее как авантюрист, чем как аристократ. Аристократия, в конце концов, стала частью прошлого, и Лео использовал новообретенную свободу по полной.

— Тогда удачи! И передавай привет тому другу, о котором ты упоминал в письме.

— Передам.

Драгон улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть нотку грусти. Если бы Лео знал, кем является его спутник — а вернее, кем он был раньше, — он не был бы настолько дружелюбен к нему.

\---

Королевский музей Дресс Розы огромен, и это еще было мягко сказано.

Сначала Драгон планировал вернуться в подземный торговый порт до заката или, по крайней мере, до наступления ночи, но как только он вошел в высокое здание, он понял, что это невозможно. Музей был одним из крупнейших в мире, до краев наполненный тайнами и историями из прошлого, которые смог бы открыть такой осведомленный человек, как он.

Драгон не мог упустить эту возможность и намеревался узнать все, что только возможно, о своем прежнем «я» за то короткое время, которое он планировал провести здесь.

«Это и ради тебя тоже».

Он знал, что Дофламинго наверняка будет беспокоиться о нем, но Драгону нужно было сделать дело, даже если оно займет больше времени, чем он ожидал.

«Здесь я точно найду ответы на некоторые вопросы».

Драгон только надеялся, что Дофламинго не решил покинуть подземный порт, чтобы найти его, используя старый лифт, — или у Дофламинго случится еще один кризис.

«Я должен перестать думать о худшем сценарии!»

Драгон собрался с духом и сосредоточился на предстоящей задаче.

Музей включал в себя несколько экспозиций: от маленьких, занимающих только одну комнату, до больших, простирающихся на целый этаж. Внутри стеклянных витрин хранились бесчисленные артефакты, и Драгону потребовалось все утро и часть дня, чтобы проверить их все до третьего этажа здания. На третьем этаже его уставшие глаза уловили сияние, исходящее из внутреннего двора по соседству. Любопытствуя, Драгон решил исследовать его следующим.

Когда Драгон вышел на улицу, он оказался стоящим перед тремя золотыми статуями. Первая скульптура была самой высокой из всех трех и изображала гладиатора с суровым выражением лица. Вторая имела комичный вид, несмотря на то, что изображала какого-то «бога». Третья была бюстом юноши, почти подростка, и она привлекла его внимание больше других.

— Монки Ди Луффи, — прошептал Драгон. — Самый знаменитый Ди всех времен.

Внезапный порыв ветра качнул ветвями ближайших деревьев, и Драгон вспомнил.

— Ты был моим сыном, — пробормотал он, сдерживая слезы.

Моргая, он посмотрел на статую снова.

Даже высеченное в холодной вечности, выражение лица Луффи казалось теплым, а его улыбка была улыбкой свободного человека.

Драгон гордился им и вместе с этим чувствовал на своих плечах давление прошлого, такое сильное, как никогда раньше в своей жизни. Если Монки Ди Луффи был его сыном, это значило, что когда-то он сам был главой революционной армии, а не одним из ее рядовых членов. Его родители не просто назвали его в честь выдающейся исторической личности — его предок был одним из самых выдающихся Ди прошлого, в те далекие времена, когда история смешивалась с мифами.

«Я тоже носитель судьбы».

Это новое знание заставило Драгона еще сильнее устыдиться своего сомнительного выбора в молодости и еще сильнее, чем когда-либо, захотеть исправить свои ошибки.

«Я не могу вернуть твоих родителей, но я все еще могу помочь тебе найти твоего брата».

\---

Когда Драгон вернулся в подземный порт, уже почти рассвело, но он добыл важную информацию, и это того стоило.

Новые знания придавали его шагам настойчивый ритм. Оказавшись в лодке, Драгон энергично греб через туннель, несмотря на то, что его раны болели и он чувствовал голод — он ничего не ел с прошлого утра, и усталость начинала брать свое. 

Добравшись до пирса, Драгон спрыгнул на мокрый пол и поспешил обратно к складу, где он оставил Дофламинго. Оказавшись внутри, он нервно огляделся. Его глазам потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому свету, но затем Драгон все же увидел его и вздохнул с облегчением.

Дофламинго лежал на земле напротив входа, свернувшись под своим белым одеялом.

Гадая, спит ли он, Драгон подошел, но когда приблизился, то заметил, что Дофламинго дрожит.

— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал он, присев на корточки. — Прости за то, что опоздал.

Сначала было тихо, затем странно сдержанный голос ответил из-под одеяла:

— Забери меня отсюда… пожалуйста.

У Драгона кровь застыла в жилах. Это был первый раз, когда Дофламинго открыто попросил его о помощи. Он медленно потянулся и убрал одеяло.

Сначала он увидел широко раскрытые глаза Дофламинго. Затем трясущейся рукой он сжал месиво из металлической проволоки и стекла. Дофламинго так сильно сдавил свои очки, что стекла разбились вдребезги, и в его ладони застряло несколько осколков.

Драгон почувствовал укол раскаяния за то, что он заставил пережить Дофламинго. Он медленно обнял Дофламинго, говоря слова утешения. Затем, когда дрожь прекратилась, он вынул из ладони осколки и перевязал руку полоской ткани, оторванной от одеяла.

Раны на руках напомнили Драгону глубокие отметины, все еще заметные на скалах на окраине острова, которые сам Дофламинго вырезал в прошлом. «Старые шрамы больше не кровоточат, — подумал он с горечью. — Но они навсегда высечены в твоей памяти и памяти Дресс Розы».

**Интерлюдия III**

**Видения**

Дофламинго наслаждается жизнью представителя Мировой знати.

Как Небесный дракон, он живет в изысканном дворце на вершине мира, так близко к небу, что почти может коснуться его. Он одет в черную шелковую юбку, экстравагантные фиолетовые очки и драгоценные лазурные украшения. Вместе с ним в роскоши живет его брат, Росинант, который носит светло-голубую майку с черными и розовыми драгоценностями. У них обоих длинные золотистые волосы, отражающие их статус.

Они живут в блаженстве, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга.

Они живут в мире.

Затем сцена меняется. Дофламинго вспоминает другую жизнь. Другую возможность.

Они с братом сидят на белых облаках и едят восхитительный виноград. Задний план окрашен в бесконечные оттенки синего, а внизу, под ними — замок, стены которого давно заброшены.

Грязная земля и шумные люди не могут потревожить их здесь, наверху. Статус больше не стесняет их, и они чувствуют расслабленное спокойствие, когда теплые солнечные лучи целуют их кожу.

Иногда мимо них пролетают чайки.

Взволнованный этим видением, Дофламинго чувствует новые возможности, которые ожидают его в конце моря внизу. Рискованное путешествие — но, может быть, оно стоит того?

Он смотрит на брата — Росинант улыбается ему ободряюще.

Дофламинго встает, цепляется нитями за облака высоко над ним, и поднимается в вверх вслед за прохладными потоками ветра.

Адреналин смешивается с небывалым чувством свободы, падший Небесный дракон наконец касается неба.

**Глава 8**

**Доверие**

В отличие от Дресс Розы, подземный порт Вано все еще использовался.

Он сохранил свое старое название — порт Могура, — но многое с древних времен изменилось. Самым заметным изменением было то, что галерея, ведущая к нему раньше, теперь была полностью затоплена — побочный эффект изменения климата и последовавшего за этим подъема уровня воды. Это значило, что подводный порт был недоступен для кораблей и даже подводных лодок, и туда можно было попасть только на подводном поезде. Благодаря своим особым характеристикам порт Могура стал самой современной станцией нового мира и вскоре превратился в центральный узел для всех поездов, курсирующих под водой.

Драгон предпочитал путешествовать на обычных морепоездах, но подводный шел быстрее, и поэтому они выбрали его.

— Это твой первый визит в Вано? — спросил он у Дофламинго.

— Да, — ответил Дофламинго рассеянно, глядя в окно.

Его голос звучал живее, чем обычно, и Драгон заметил:

— У тебя хорошее настроение сегодня.

— Ночью мне приснился хороший сон.

— Рад это слышать, — ответил Драгон с улыбкой, слегка удивившись.

Затем и он посмотрел в окно и тоже увидел это: затопленные руины Онигашимы. В прошлом надводный остров, «Остров Они» был разрушен в конце войны, которая привела к тому, что границы Вано открылись. После всех этих событий «Страна самураев» стала быстро развиваться, но по сей день сохранила свое первоначальное деление на шесть регионов. Изменена была только столица: старая стала культурным центром, а новая была построена в районе порта Могура в регионе Хакумай.

— Скоро мы прибудем в Вано? — спросил Дофламинго, наконец повернувшись к нему.

— Через пару минут, — Драгон встал с места и поднял их багаж.

Новая столица Вано была самым технологически развитым метрополисом в мире, и потребовалась бы всего пара часов, чтобы добраться на подводных поездах от Дресс Розы и обратно. Они были намного быстрее надводных и шли по туннелям, заполненным воздухом, в прозрачных, но прочных пузырях — такие же технологии использовались при строительстве подводных городов.

— Держись рядом со мной, — сказал Драгон Дофламинго, когда они вышли из поезда. — Наши преследователи тоже могут быть где-то здесь.

\---

Вопреки опасениями Драгона, он и Дофламинго не столкнулись с какими-либо проблемами, пока прогуливались по древней Цветочной столице, а затем ушли дальше, на запад, к противоположной стороне горы Фуджи.

Они планировали спрятаться в этом уединенном горном районе, вдали от шумных прибрежных городов. И после целого дня пути они наконец нашли подходящее место — заброшенный храм.

Драгон внимательно изучал старое деревянное здание. Первоначально оно стояло в центре большого сада, но разросшаяся растительность и дикие травы сделали его неузнаваемым: здесь больше не было заметно присутствия человеческой руки, и природа забрала этот луг обратно. Вано была одной из самых перенаселенных стран мира, и поэтому найти подобный тихий уголок с одной только картой, не имея никаких непосредственных знаний о текущем состоянии страны, было нелегко.

Драгон удовлетворенно кивнул и подошел ко входу в храм — над этим нужно было поработать, но самое сложное предстояло сделать позже.

«Когда мы исследуем другие регионы, у нас не будет безопасного убежища, чтобы вернуться».

Лицо Драгона помрачнело. Наверняка враги все еще идут за ними, и некоторые из них появятся и в Вано тоже. В конце концов, им придется встретиться лицом к лицу, пока они будут искать Росинанта.

«Вдвоем нам будет непросто».

Драгон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дофламинго, и спросил:

— Тебе здесь нравится?

Дофламинго рассеянно кивнул и последовал за ним внутрь храма. Затем снял солнечные очки и с отсутствующим видом уставился в наполовину сломанное бумажное окно.

То же выражение, что и на Дресс Розе.

Драгон почувствовал дежавю и уже начал сомневаться, что поездка в Вано была хорошей идеей.

За последние несколько дней еще больше воспоминаний всплыло в его сознании и сознании Дофламинго. Драгон вспомнил и о фальшивых дьявольских фруктах, называемых «Смайл», и о том, как в прошлой жизни Дофламинго способствовал их созданию. Несмотря на название, эти фрукты приносили страдания и разрушения, и Драгон надеялся, что Дофламинго не вспомнил и об этом.

«Но, приехав сюда, ты ни разу не улыбнулся, так что, вероятно, ты уже вспомнил все».

Драгон некоторое время смотрел на Дофламинго, затем сделал еще одну попытку, задавая вопрос:

— Ты хочешь найти другое место?

— Нет… Мне нравится воздух здесь, — ответил Дофламинго спустя несколько мгновений.

Драгон выдохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, Дофламинго не замкнулся в себе полностью.

— Мне тоже нравится, — сказал он.

Драгон предпочитал пахнущий солью ветер, дующий с моря, но эти горы и холодные ветра тоже каким-то чудесным образом успокаивали. Этот луг напоминал ему одно из тех волшебных мест, которые часто описываются в восточных фантастических романах — он казался полным таинственных существ, которые выходят только ночью. Драгон почти видел лисиц-оборотней, озорных тануки, которые скрываются в бамбуковом лесу, окружающем храм, и чувствовал любопытные взгляды, наблюдающие за ними. Крики воронов, летящих стаями, делали атмосферу еще более таинственной — ни один человек не потревожил бы их здесь.

«И не попытался бы убить нас».

Драгон нахмурился. Им удалось выжить в одной засаде и ускользнуть от преследователей, но как долго они смогут прятаться, не вступая в сопротивление? К сожалению, они еще не восстановили большую часть своих сил. Конечно, Дофламинго мог создавать невидимые нити, чтобы зашивать раны, и он сам начал чувствовать свою связь с ветром более глубоко, но только этого было недостаточно, чтобы выжить, если несколько человек нападут на них одновременно.

«Но пока мы можем просто отдохнуть и сосредоточиться на нашей главной цели — поисках Росинанта».

Может быть, брат Дофламинго сможет помочь и с остальным, когда они объединятся.

«Я начинаю думать о них, как о семье», — размышлял Драгон. Хотя он все еще не был уверен в том, каковы его отношения с Дофламинго на самом деле.

«Может, моя родственная душа, как те, которые упоминаются в древних легендах?»

Но даже если это так, чувствует ли Дофламинго то же самое? Во-первых, верит ли он в существование родственных душ? Несмотря на то, что они жили и путешествовали вместе уже несколько месяцев, общение все еще шло тяжело. Драгон знал, что он должен быть терпеливым, но чувствовал, как что-то дикое, звериное — что-то инстинктивное — зашевелилось внутри него. Как долго еще он сможет сдерживать свое желание?

«Пожалуй, здесь мы сможем перевести дыхание и расставить все по местам».

Стараясь сохранять положительный настрой, Драгон начал исследовать храм изнутри более тщательно.

Украшения и деревянные скульптуры храма описывали влияние двух разных мифологий, которые переплетались друг с другом на протяжении веков до тех пор, пока не стали почти неразделимы. Гигантские боги грома и облаков стояли рядом с духами природы. Полульвы-полуобезьяны охраняли лунных богинь. Змееподобные защитники рек и озер сурово смотрели на водяных бесов. Это была искусная и богатая смесь символизма и художественных стилей, хаотичная и в то же время упорядоченная.

— Это место выглядит… древним, — сказал Дофламинго, подходя к нему.

Драгон согласился. Он не сказал этого вслух, но почувствовал, что храм и все окружающее пространство отражают их обоих и их прошлые жизни. Это заброшенное святилище заставило его задуматься об их сходстве и различиях, которые наконец-то начали сливаться в единое целое. Драгон улыбнулся этой мысли, а затем он заметил что-то в пыльном углу, и его глаза загорелись. «Это может быть…» — пробормотал он, присаживаясь. Он положил большую деревяшку себе на колени и вытер ее рукавом своего черно-зеленого кимоно.

— Что это? — спросил Дофламинго. Он тоже был одет в традиционное кимоно Вано, только бело-оранжевое.

Драгон заметил живое любопытство в его взгляде и ответил:

— Это называется «гобан», и его используют, чтобы играть в го. Может быть, рядом есть какие-нибудь камни… — Он стал искать в храме, пока не нашел маленькую деревянную шкатулку, открыл ее и показал Дофламинго содержимое. — Это белые и черные камни, которые нужны для игры. Лучшие делаются из сланца и ракушек, но эти камни сделаны из фарфора.

— Научи меня играть, — сказал Дофламинго, садясь по другую сторону гобана.

— Конечно, — Драгон улыбнулся. — Но имей в виду, что го намного сложнее шахмат.

Глаза Дофламинго слегка расширились, и он снова надел очки — они нужны были ему, чтобы сосредоточиться, и теперь он был готов к вызову.

— По мнению некоторых людей, — объяснил Драгон, — гобан олицетворяет вселенную, а камни — это звезды.

— Но некоторые из них черные.

— Да, как некоторые звезды иногда превращаются в черные дыры. Суть этой игры — в контрасте между черным и белым. Между жизнью и смертью.

Дофламинго задумчиво кивал, пока Драгон объяснял правила и символику древней игры.

Они провели большую часть ночи, играя, забыв про свои тревоги.

\---

  
  


По мере того, как продолжались их поиски в Вано, развивались и их отношения.

Поначалу Драгон колебался. Все еще испытывая неуверенность относительно того, что испытывает к нему Дофламинго, он почти не прикасался к нему и использовал осторожные слова — и многозначительные взгляды, — чтобы выразить свои чувства. Он терпеливо ждал момента, когда Дофламинго полностью привыкнет к его присутствию. Затем случайные прикосновения стали намеренными ласками, а беззвучные слова превратились в слова любви, которые произносились шепотом между поцелуями.

Когда они наконец соединили тела и души, это казалось естественным — тем, что должно было произойти.

Драгон ожидал, что чувства немного остынут после этого, но его пылающая страсть превратилась в еще более глубокую привязанность. Но взгляд Дофламинго до сих пор оставался отрешенным, словно он жил в другом мире — мире, которого больше не было, но который все еще существовал внутри него.

«И это часто приводит к потере рассудка».

Драгон снова почувствовал страх, как тогда, когда они покинули Гоа и отправились в Арабасту.

«Я не хочу потерять тебя».

Может быть, он действительно нашел свою родственную душу?

\---

Драгона разбудили приглушенные всхлипы Дофламинго.

Приоткрыв глаза, он несколько секунд смотрел в растерянности на дрожащее тело рядом с собой. Затем он обратил внимание на тусклый лунный свет, просачивающийся сквозь шторы — была еще ночь.

Дрожь Дофламинго стала сильнее, и Драгон плавно обвил его тело руками и притянул ближе, стараясь на разбудить. Но внезапно глаза Дофламинго распахнулись, и он оттолкнул Драгона.

Дофламинго несколько мгновений смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. В конце концов, он узнал Драгона и расслабился. Приблизившись и уткнувшись лбом в его шею, Дофламинго молчал, и Драгон не задавал ему вопросов, просто нежно обнял его. Стройное тело казалось хрупким в его руках, когда Дофламинго всхлипывал, пока наконец снова не заснул.

Следующим утром никто из них не заговорил о том, что случилось ночью, но они оба знали, что эти кошмары не были просто плодом воображения — каждый из снов, хороший или плохой, был воспоминанием об одной из их прошлых жизней.

А может быть, и о будущих.

Эти сны были грузом, которые они должны были нести, стараясь, чтобы угрызения совести не раздавили их. 

\---

Враги снова нашли их.

Драгон знал, что это должно произойти, но они не были готовы. Он не был готов.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Его голос прозвучал неестественно спокойно, когда он выжидающе посмотрел на своего партнера.

Дофламинго выглядел усталым, но не испуганным — уже нет.

Драгон почувствовал, как его сердце упало — это был взгляд человека, готового умереть. Может быть, Дофламинго тоже понял, что души бессмертны и что он снова встретится с ним и со своим братом, если не в этой жизни, то в следующей.

— Я доверяю твоему решению, каким бы оно ни было, — ответил Дофламинго.

Драгон кивнул и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. Он мог это сделать — он должен был это сделать.

«Я должен пробудить свою силу полностью».

По словам популярной в Вано легенды, однажды карп проплыл по течению вверх и достиг небес, и боги вознаградили отважную рыбу, превратив ее в змееподобное существо, способное летать по небу.

Глядя вперед и чувствуя, как ветер бьет в лицо, Драгон подхватил Дофламинго на руки и спрыгнул с утеса.

Их преследователи даже не успели отреагировать. Они могли только подбежать к краю обрыва и ошеломленно смотреть, как их переплетенные фигуры исчезают в утреннем тумане и прозрачных волнах, которые в этой стране текли к небу.

**Глава 9**

**Воссоединение**

Драгон мог понимать их.

Даже не глядя на Дофламинго, Драгон мог чувствовать его эмоции. Спутанные чувства, кружащиеся и беззвучно кричащие о помощи. Мысли сплетались, как нити, в плотную мешанину из гордости и раскаяния. Непоколебимое честолюбие, но и такая же сильная новая жажда принятия и любви.

Однако прошлое Дофламинго все еще нависало над ним, как топор, готовый отрубить ему голову.

Драгон наблюдал, как его партнер — его родственная душа — инстинктивно поднес руку к лицу. Другая рука потянулась к рукаву плаща Драгона, и в следующий момент Дофламинго вцепился в его одежду, как будто эта ткань было единственным, что удерживает его на плаву.

Его дрожащая спина ссутулилась, и лицо оказалось почти на уровне глаз Драгона, но выражение за темными очками оставалось непроницаемым. И все же Драгон не мог не заметить его бледность. Он слышал свое тяжелое дыхание и бешеное сердцебиение. Прямо сейчас, в этот момент, скрытая хрупкость Дофламинго была даже более очевидна, чем во все те разы, когда тот просыпался с криком после ночного кошмара.

Это не было сном — или воспоминанием.

Увидеть правду для Дофламинго было еще тяжелее.

Драгон медленно взял холодную руку, все еще хватающую его одежду, в свою теплую. Драгон не сжимал ее, но Дофламинго, казалось, немного расслабился от этого мягкого прикосновения. Другая рука Дофламинго скользнула к его лицу и легла на щеку. Он потянулся к Драгону, когда дрожь почти прекратилась. В конце концов он посмотрел вперед. 

Росинант наблюдал за ними с другой стороны дороги.

«Все это время он следил за нами».

Драгон узнал символ на машине за его спиной и наконец понял: после того, как Росинанта разлучили со старшим братом, его готовили стать секретным агентом в той же самой организации, которая охотилась на членов Сайфер Пол.

«В итоге это ты нас нашел».

Драгон улыбнулся, чувствуя вновь обретенное уважение к этому неловкому, но все же смелому юноше.

Никто не сдвинулся с места и не произнес ни слова, пока текли эти долгие, бесконечные минуты.

«Я никогда не думал, что тишина может быть такой громкой».

Напряжение висело в воздухе, и Драгон подумал, что Росинант, возможно, ждет уединения, чтобы подойти. Драгону очень не хотелось делать это, но он заставил себя отпустить руку Дофламинго. Затем он отступил назад, оставаясь все равно достаточно близко на случай, если нужно будет вмешаться. Дофламинго обернулся к нему, и Драгон кивнул с ободряющей улыбкой. После этого его спутник снова посмотрел вперед.

«Наконец ты готов встретиться со своим потерянным братом лицом к лицу».

Но примет ли Росинант его обратно? Драгон еще раз изучил его взглядом — он так сильно отличался от того искреннего, улыбающегося Коразона, которого Драгон встретил в поезде в начале своего путешествия! Сейчас глаза Росинанта были серьезны, и то, как он совершенно неподвижно стоял, нервировало даже Драгона.

«К нему тоже вернулась память».

Драгон был уверен в этом. Воздух настолько сустился, что он мог почувствовать воздействие этого. Он мог ощутить тяжесть прошлого, которое разделяли братья. Драгон чувствовал, что он не имеет права вмешиваться, но надеялся всем сердцем, что Росинант сможет простить брата и увидеть, что тот изменился.

Вдруг тишину разорвал сильный порыв ветра.

Росинант уронил свою сумку на землю и сократил расстояние между ним и братом широкими нетвердыми шагами. Затем он обнял Дофламинго и громко заплакал.

Драгон почувствовал, как тяжесть спадает с его груди.

«Ты прощен».

Заключенный в объятия брата, Дофламинго после секундного потрясения обнял в ответ. По его лицу бежали беззвучные слезы, лбом он прижался к плечу Росинанта.

«Хорошо плакать от облегчения, но помните, что теперь вы можете улыбаться — по-настоящему улыбаться».

Драгон закрыл глаза. Его путешествие началось в Балтиго, и его родина стала местом, где братья Донкихот наконец примирились.

«Моя роль в этой истории выполнена».

**Эпилог**

__

_ Поразительный дракон ревел на ветру — величественное создание, превосходящее все, что когда-либо представлялось моему воображению. _

_ Зачарованный, я смотрел, как его темные блестящие кольца обвивают меня, и чувствовал себя защищенным, когда его кожистые крылья берегли меня во время падения… того бесконечного падения, которое должно было убить нас обоих. _

_ Но вместо того, чтобы разбиться насмерть о поверхность воды, змееподобная фигура дракона скользила по волнам, не нарушая их покоя. _

_ Убаюканный в его огненных объятиях, я чувствовал, как ледяные волны жалят мою кожу. В конце концов, я понял, что не могу дышать, и потерял сознание, не сопротивляясь — я знал, что вместе с ним всегда буду в безопасности… _

\---

— Ты готов?

Услышав это, Дофламинго поднял голову от рукописи. Он положил очки на стол рядом с граммофоном матери, который они смогли забрать из его дома, и потер усталые глаза, прежде чем посмотреть на Драгона с немного потерянным выражением лица. Так было всегда, когда его прерывали на середине письма. Но вскоре взгляд сфокусировался на лице Драгона, и его глаза потеплели, как будто он только что вспомнил, где он и кто он. Сразу после этого Дофламинго улыбнулся искренне.

— Я не хотел беспокоить тебя, — извинился Драгон,— но Росинант уже ждет нас на вокзале.

После воссоединения Дофламинго сказал ему, что его с братом в текущее время зовут не по-настоящему. Однако все они продолжали использовать старые имена по привычке, даже потому, что братья уже привыкли к ним — в конце концов, они заимствовали эти древние имена, чтобы скрыться от преследователей, даже до того, как к ним начала возвращаться память.

«Какая удивительная причуда судьбы, — подумал Драгон. — Как будто небеса хотят дать вам обоим второй шанс».

Драгон тоже получил второй шанс. И даже если он решился сделать такую же красную татуировку, какая была у его знаменитого предка — лидера революционной армии, которая помогла основать современный мир, — то теперь он был новым человеком.

«И все же мне нужно сделать еще одну вещь — найти человека, который унаследовал воспоминания моего сына».

Росинант и Дофламинго настояли на том, чтобы сопровождать его в новом путешествии, и Драгон был благодарен им — на этот раз он был тем, кто нуждался в эмоциональной поддержке. Он помнил, что, мягко говоря, не был близок со своим сыном в той прошлой жизни, поэтому он не знал, что скажет его перевоплощению, когда найдет.

«По крайней мере, сейчас все наши враги схвачены, так что нам больше не нужно опасаться за свою жизнь».

— Мы можем идти, — наконец сказал Дофламинго, вынырнув из своих мыслей. — Я только что дописал эпилог моей новой истории. Я уже придумал ее в голове, но теперь мне нужно перенести ее на бумагу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул ему Драгон. — Я прочту ее в поезде. Но прежде чем мы уедем, мне нужно кое в чем убедиться.

— В чем?

— Тебя действительно устраивает другая цель этого путешествия?

Кроме сына Драгона, они собирались искать того человека, который был поворотным моментом в прошлой жизни братьев — за которого умер Росинант.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Дофламинго, и он поколебался немного, прежде чем ответил:

— Да, меня это устраивает. Рано или поздно мне придется встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Драгону было достаточно этого ответа, и он больше не давил на Дофламинго. Вместо этого он направился к двери и сказал более непринужденным тоном:

— Так куда ты хочешь идти дальше?

— Туда, куда меня понесет ветер, — ответил Дофламинго, на этот раз без колебаний.

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Драгон остановился и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него через плечо. — Будь осторожен со своими желаниями, — сказал он с дразнящей усмешкой. — Я напомню тебе, что ветер — самая свободная из стихий.

— Я знаю это прекрасно, — Дофламинго усмехнулся в ответ. — Но у меня есть нити к тебе.

Драгон рассмеялся на это. Затем он открыл дверь и вышел на солнце.


End file.
